The present invention relates to a radiation detection device with a plurality of radiosensitive bipolar resistor elements which are arranged in a vacuum type housing. The resistor elements are arranged in parallel with respect to two supply lines and are connected with at least one of their respective poles to a signal line.
Such detector devices are particularly sensitive to infrared radiation and are for example used to produce heat images. The single detector elements consist of photoconductive resistors which are arranged preferably side-by-side in rows and in a vacuum-tight housing. During operation direct current flows through all elements. The pole or connection of each resistor element is connected to a signal line for the registration of the signal potentials which change due to the occurrence of radiation. The signal line leads out of the vacuum-tight housing. If the signal potential is taken from a supply line, the various signal potentials will be subject to reciprocal influence because of the unavoidable line resistance of the DC-leading supply lines. The cross-talk increases with the number of detector elements.
It has been suggested that in order to limit the cross-talk in detectors with a large number of elements, i.e. with 180 elements, sets of 5 elements are furnished with their own supply lines. A disadvantage would be the resulting larger number of supply lines leading into the housing. If even more detector elements, e.g. 288 elements are to be installed, the number of vacuum-tight cable inlets creates major problems.